Aprendíz
by Maleysin
Summary: Amas a una persona que solo juega contigo... ¿Qué te queda mas que aprender lo que te han enseñado? Daisuke lo hizo. *Capítulo III*
1. De ti aprendió mi corazón

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*APRENDÍZ*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
MALEYSIN  
~~^_^~~  
*Keep smiling*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
**Tus besos saben tan amargos, cuando te ensucias los labios con mentiras... con mentiras...  
Dices que te estoy haciendo daño, que con los pasos de los años, me estoy haciendo mas cruel...  
Nunca creí que te vería remendando mis heridas con girones de tu piel...**   
  
  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
-Daisuke te necesito...  
  
  
  
  
Una joven de alrededor 22 años entra al departamento de un chico de mas o menos la misma edad, de cabello alocado y ojos marrón profundos y juguetones a la misma vez...   
  
  
  
  
El chico le dirige una mirada cuestionante, y al conseguir nada por respuesta mas que un par de ojos ambar ansiosos, hace pasar a la hermosa joven con un suave movimiento de la cabeza.   
  
  
  
  
-Hikari, ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
  
  
  
Pregunta Daisuke mientras se voltea a mirar a Hikari que se encuentra en el corredor hacia la sala. La chica no dice nada, solo se abalanza directo a los brazos del apuesto futbolista frente a ella.  
  
  
  
  
La chica recorre con sus labios el cuello de su amante con tanta desesperación y pasión, que fue imposible para el pobre Daisuke combatir contra ese fuego recorriendo su cuerpo...   
  
  
  
  
El lo sabía, lo ha sabido siempre... no debe seguir haciendo esto. Engañar a su mejor amigo, es lo que menos ha querido hacer... El chico gana algunas fuerzas y empuja suavemente a la mujercita en sus brazos hacia atrás.  
  
  
  
  
-Hikari sabes que esto está mal...  
  
  
  
  
Ella lo mira un poco cuestionante. Se acerca lentamente y desliza sus finos brazos por el atletico torso de Daisuke para terminar abrazándolo por el cuello y mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja juguetónamente.  
  
  
  
  
Siempre era lo mismo  
  
  
  
  
Ella llegaría cualquier noche a clamar por un poco de cariño, el se resistiría y le diría que no es correcto; entonces ella lo atacaría, y como cada vez que esto pasaba, lo haría sucumbir ante sus encantos...  
  
  
  
  
Y es que era imposible para Daisuke resistirse ante la belleza que jugueteaba con sus cabellos y besaba con esos labios de fuego cada simple centímetro de su cuerpo... El la amaba, con todo su ser. Siempre había sido así, desde hacía ya mas diez años que la había conocido la había amado con locura abrumadora.   
  
  
  
  
Y nunca dejó de amarla  
  
  
  
  
Decidió en cambio hacerla a un lado en el momento en que ella y Takeru habían anunciado su compromiso de matrimonio... Llevaban ya tres años de noviazgo, y Daisuke esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que algún día decidieran separase y Hikari fuera para él como siempre había soñado...   
  
  
  
  
Pasó un año después de que se comprometieron y mas felices no podían verse, irradiaban felicidad y gozo a cualquier lugar al que entraban...  
  
  
  
  
Pero él nunca perdió la esperanza...  
  
  
  
  
Y un día, el día que el nunca podrá sacar de su mente, hace exactamente siete meses, ella llegó a su departameno 'así'... y todo explotó desde entonces...  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
**De ti aprendió mi corazón... de ti aprendió mi corazón...  
No me reproches niña, que no sepa darte amor...**  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*FLASH BACK*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Había pasado ya un año, doce meses, 365 días, lo que sea... El seguía atónito. La persona que amaba con todo su corazón, el oxígeno que respiraba y lo mantenía vivo, se le escapaba de las manos... No era precisamente que el llegó a tenerla algunas vez en ellas, pero dicen que la esperanza muere al último...  
  
  
  
  
La esperanza  
  
  
  
  
Takeru... su mejor amigo, era el culpable de que su querida Hikari no lo amara a el. Pero no era su culpa de que la luz solo lo iluminara a el, dejando a Daisuke en la oscuridad en la que siempre estuvo sumergido.  
  
  
  
  
Debía sacarse esos pensamientos de la mente... Debería estar estudiando en lugar de darle vueltas a un asunto que ya ni siquiera valía la pena seguir recordando.  
  
  
  
  
Daisuke se dirige a su escritorio donde tiene que, por lo menos, intentar estudiar algo para sus finales, si seguía así, ya no podría seguir estudiando, y no quería truncar su futuro.  
  
  
  
  
El chico que aún sigue usando los googles, levanta su cabeza hacia la puerta al escuchar suaves toquidos en la puerta. Daisuke mira a su reloj y se da cuenta de la hora que es '11:34'... '¿Quien podrá ser a esta hora?'...  
  
  
  
  
Se dirige lentamente hacia la puerta, inseguro de si debería abrir o no. Decidido abre la puerta. Sus ojos se abren con sorpresa al ver la figura parada al otro lado.  
  
  
  
  
-Hikari...  
  
  
  
-Uhmmm... ¿Puedo pasar?  
  
  
  
  
La chica se veía un poco tímida. La cabeza baja y su mirar perdido en el suelo, sus manos entrelazadas en su espalda.  
  
  
  
  
Los ojos del joven se abrieron un poco mas al realizarse de un pequeño detalle... La ropa de Hikari...   
  
  
  
  
Su cabello canela callendo en su cara junto con gotas de agua deslizándose por su cuello para bajar a una blusa blanca de botonadura y perderse en un pecho que obviamente tenía frío... Ella respiraba pesadamente mientras un temblor la sacudía levemente...   
  
  
  
  
Después de unos momentos, Daisuke se dio cuenta de que tal vez estaba lloviendo allá afuera. Entonces ¡¿Por qué demonios la tiene afuera esperando?!  
  
  
  
  
-Hi-hikari...uh, si, pasa por favor.  
  
  
  
  
La joven Yagami se adentró al departamento lentamente, mientras el joven Motomiya se dirigía histérico a su habitación a buscar toallas y algo de ropa seca. Cuando las consiguió, pudo notar que Hikari se encontraba sentada en la esquina de su sofá, con las manos en su regazo y la mirada aún clavada en el piso.  
  
  
  
  
Daisuke se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado. La miró fijamente y tomó su mano. La chica no pronunciaba ni una sola palabra, no se movía ni volteaba a verlo, ni siquiera parpadeaba.   
  
  
  
  
Motomiya de verdad estaba preocupado. Había algo en el mirar de su amor imposible que le hacían ponerse un poco nervioso. Toda una mezcla de sensaciones se apoderaron de el, reunió todas sus fuerzas posibles, y con cierto nerviosismo, alzó su otra mano y la colocó debajo de la barbilla de Hikari obligándola a darle la cara.  
  
  
  
  
-¿Qué te pasa?  
  
  
  
  
La voz de Daisuke llena de preocupación y consternación, contrastaban perféctamente con una media sonrisa de picardía en el rostro de la chica. Motomiya se asustó un poco. ¿Qué había pasado?  
  
  
  
  
Una ceja de Hikari se levantó lentamente mientras su mirada seguía clavada fervientemente en los ojos chocolate de Daisuke. Esté se sonrojó un poco al sentir esos ojos penetrantes en su rostro. Motomiya estuvo a punto de hablar cuando sintió una presión fuerte en su cuerpo, especialmente en...¿sus labios?  
  
  
  
  
Oh no...  
  
  
  
  
Hikari... ¿Lo estaba besando?  
  
  
  
  
Oh si...  
  
  
  
  
Hikari...lo estaba besando.  
  
  
  
  
De ahí en adelante, estos fueron los pensamientos de Daisuke:  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Nada  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
¿Qué podía pensar?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lo que había estado esperando por mas de 10 años, por fin, después de tanta espera, había tocado a su puerta, para entrar a su casa y atacarlo con un beso ardiente. Su mente estaba en blanco. No podía pensar en nada, no QUERÍA pensar en nada.   
  
  
  
  
Lo único que el quería en ese momento, era sentir. Sentir los labios y manos de su amada recorrerlo con tanta hambre y desesperación, con tanto calor y ansiedad. Se sentía... bien.  
  
  
  
  
Cuando el chico fue capaz de reaccionar, abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con unos soñadores mirando fija y suavemente los de él. Hikari yacía en su cama y él se encontraba sobre ella, con solo sus pantalones puestos. Se detuvo un momento para pensar. Pero por mas que lo intentaba, en realidad, no podía pensar en nada. Solo podía sentir, y en ese momento sentía. Y MUCHO.  
  
  
  
  
Volvió a sus ojos, y vio cuanto deseo había en ellos. Cualquier duda que se hubiera formado dentro de el, se disipó en ese mismo momento. No pudo controlarse mas. No quería perder ningún otro momento. Había pasado tanto tiempo esperando por ello, que cada minuto pasado era un derroche de tiempo.  
  
  
  
  
Recorrió su cuerpo con sus labios, despojándola de la ropa que le estorbaba en el camino de su descubrimiento. Besó la piel que tanto había añorado sentir. Le encantaba el roce de sus pieles libres de cualquier obstáculo, con sus sentimientos a flor de piel.  
  
  
  
  
Una vez que terminó de quitarle la ropa, con las manos, con la boca, con los dientes, se detuvo una vez mas para contemplar a su diosa como siempre la había soñado. Y era justo como lo imaginó. Hermosa, divina, encantadora... simplemente perfecta.  
  
  
  
  
Y así, la hizo suya. Fue completamente suya por la primera vez. La sintió. La sintió por todo su cuerpo, la sintió por dentro... La vió suspirar, gemir, retorcerse y gritar, solo para el y por el. La amó tanto esa noche, fueron solo los dos en uno. No le importó nada ni nadie en ese momento, solo la quería a ella, y la quería en el.   
  
  
  
  
Y al momento en que alcanzaba su clímax, al sentir todo fluyendo através de el, al ver como su hermosa Hikari arqueaba su espalda, no pudo mas que reafirmar una vez mas, lo que desde hace tantos años había sentido...  
  
  
  
  
-Te amo...  
  
  
  
  
Se desplomó sobre ella una vez que su cuerpo no daba para mas... Oía su respiración agitada y esuchaba el retumbar de su corazón en sus oídos, tan melodiosos como una hermosa sinfonía.  
  
  
  
  
Alzó su rostro para ver su expresión de satisfacción por toda su cara. No pudo evitar mas que sonreir, de verdad la había tenido en sus brazos, de verdad la había amado como siempre imagino que lo haría...   
  
  
  
  
De repente un pensamiento azotó su mente...   
  
  
  
  
Solo la había besado una sola vez...  
  
  
  
  
Un beso de fuego, de pura pasión y deseo. Un beso que le dejó un sabor incompleto. El no sabía si había sido por el nerviosismo de ser su primero, o si fue porque la pasión era tan grande que les impidió entregar todo en el momento en que unieron sus bocas para saborear su sabor.  
  
  
  
  
Daisuke se movió un poco mas hacia arriba hasta estar al nivel de Hikari, y la observó ahí, con la boca entreabierta y los ojos medio cerrados. Parecía un ángel. Acercó sus labios a los de ella, y la sintió y saboreó con mas calma. Y tenía un sabor indescriptible, sabía a...  
  
  
  
  
Nada   
  
  
  
  
Nada absolutamente  
  
  
  
  
Daisuke se esforzó por encontrarle lo mas mínimo de lo que sea que pudiera encontrar. Y no... en realidad no encontró nada.  
  
  
  
  
Pero para el no importaba ya. Su sueño se había hecho realidad y era lo unico que rondaba por su cabeza, además de esa enorme sonrisa que no se había apartado de su boca desde hacía ya algunos minutos.   
  
  
  
  
Lentamente se acomodó en el pecho de Hikari, con su rostro entre sus senos, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura y el otro acariciando el tramo desde sus muslos hasta su cadera. Amaba sentir esa piel tan suave que hacía despertar todos sus instintos en el. No podía hacer mas que seguir sintiéndola con todo su cuerpo tan cerca del de ella, hasta que finalmente el sueño se fue apoderando de el...  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
**Me has enseñado tu, tú has sido mi maestra para hacer sufrir...  
Si alguna vez fui malo, lo aprendí de ti...  
No digas que no entiendes como puedo ser así...  
Si te estoy haciendo daño... lo aprendí de ti...**  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FIN FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Y desde entonces, las cosas dieron un vuelco de 360°. El creía que su sueño estaba comenzando. Creía que por fin pasaría el resto de su vida junto a esa persona que se había adueñado de su corazón hacía ya tanto tiempo.  
  
  
  
  
Daisuke, de verdad, no se esperaba todo lo que pasaría a partir de ese momento. Estaba tan seguro que su sufrimiento se había acabado, que ahora solo había espacio para felicidad... No sabía que tan equivocado estaba...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ....  
  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
¡Aloha!  
  
  
Aquí les vengo a enfadar con otra historia. ¡Daikari! Nada está dicho en esta historia, así que me pueden ayudar a desarrollarla. ¡Sus opiniones cuentan! Sigo siendo novata, este es el segundo fic que publico, así que sigo solicitando críticas constructivas (¿Lore-chan?, please...).   
  
Siempre agradezco a alguien, y en lo personal, este va dedicado también para mi amiga Tiffany Dincht por ayudarme a revisarlo y demás, ¡Oli mahalo amiga!.  
  
No descuidaré "Solo debo amarte", amantes del Taimi y/o Mimato diríganse para allá, es solo que una persona muy especial me recomendó que lo publicara y pos la neta, quisiera conocer sus opiniones sobre el fic.   
  
¡Ah! no advertí al principio... jeje... lo que pasa, es que obviamente algunas escenas están "algo" explícitas, pero no le puse clasificación R, porque no se me hace ni siquiera con tintes de lime, solo me parecieron apropiadas para la ocasión ^_^ además, ni siquiera están fuertes, en realidad me parecieron lindas. Queda a su consideración si quieren que suba de categoría, pero no esperen la gran cosa... Ya hay un voto a favor (Tiff... ¡que milagro!) ¡¡hagan sus votaciones!!  
  
La canción es de Alejandro Sanz y se llama "Aprendíz" duhhhh... No es mía, ya quisiera yo escribir así!!! Y si tienen tiempo escuchenla, está bien chingona.  
  
La canción de hoy es: "Fire" de Wada Kouji.   
  
Gracias por leer ¡¡¡nos vemos luego!!! Oli Mahalo  
  
  
  
Keep on!  
  
Taito rocks!  
  
  
MALEYSIN  
~~^_^~~  
*Keep smling*  
  
¿Reviews?... Ok! 


	2. Me has enseñado tú

APRENDIZ  
  
Capítulo II  
  
"Nunca más"  
Y desde entonces, las cosas dieron un vuelco de 360°. El creía que su sueño estaba comenzando. Creía que por fin pasaría el resto de su vida junto a esa persona que se había adueñado de su corazón hacía ya tanto tiempo.  
  
Daisuke, de verdad, no se esperaba todo lo que pasaría a partir de ese momento. Estaba tan seguro que su sufrimiento se había acabado, que ahora solo había espacio para la felicidad.  
  
No sabía que tan equivocado estaba..  
  
**Me has enseñado tú, maldigo mi inocencia y te maldigo a ti. Maldita la maestra y maldito el aprendiz Maldigo lo que amo, y te lo debo. .te lo debo a ti...**  
  
~~ Flash back ~~  
  
Motomiya, dueño de la cresta de la amistad y del coraje, dormía plácidamente en su cama recordando en su piel, mente y labios el cuerpo de amada. Todavía podía sentir su calor recorriendo sus sentidos.  
  
Su calor  
  
Tenía frío  
  
Daisuke abrió los ojos rápidamente, solo para encontrarse con que el objeto de su afecto se había marchado. lo había dejado solo después de haber pasado la noche más increíble en toda su vida.  
  
Se levantó frenéticamente de su cama y salió corriendo de su habitación para buscarla por cada rincón de pequeño hogar, solo para encontrarse con la verdad que él ya sabía.  
  
Hikari se había ido.  
  
Daisuke estaba inconsolable, no sabía que había hecho mal que hizo que su amor lo abandonara. Pensó que tal vez había sido un sueño, pero sus sábanas decían todo lo contrario, entonces, ¿por qué se fue?  
  
Corrió rápidamente al teléfono. Tenía la esperanza de que tal vez Hikari tenía que volver a casa o quizá había tenido una emergencia.  
  
-¿Bueno?  
  
El chico dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio al escuchar la voz de su pequeña amada al otro lado de la línea.  
  
-Hikari.uhmm. soy yo. Daisuke  
  
-Oh, ¡hola Dai-chan!  
  
Daisuke se relajó un poco al oír el tono de voz que Kari había usado. Se escuchaba relajada y alegre. Sonrió con alegría al imaginarse a Hikari volviéndolo a abrazar como la noche anterior.  
  
Pero aún así, seguía la interrogante en la mente del joven Motomiya. Quería una explicación, o lo que fuera que le hiciera saber que no había sido un error o algo por el estilo.  
  
-Uhm, Kari-chan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?  
  
-Claro Dai  
  
El tono alegre y relajado de Hikari había cambiado a uno un poco serio y algo nervioso.  
  
Daisuke dudó un poco en seguir con el cuestionamiento, pero de verdad quería saber que había pasado. Tomó todo el valor que su emblema representaba y continuó.  
  
-Kari, ¿por qué te fuiste?  
  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
  
-A. anoche. desperté y no estabas. ¿por qué te fuiste?  
  
Se escuchó un suspiro del otro lado del teléfono, y un momento de silencio invadió la comunicación.  
  
-Mira Davis, no se como decir esto, pero.  
  
-No me digas que fue un error, por favor no.  
  
-Daisuke, por favor, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que es. tú lo dijiste.  
  
-¡Pero Hikari! Yo. te amo.  
  
-Daisuke.  
  
-¡Te amo Hikari!  
  
-¡¡¡Fue solo un acostón!!!  
  
Fue ahí cuando todo se desplomó en el mundo de Daisuke. El rosa que Hikari había pintado en su vida, se convirtió en un gris que ella misma se encargó de volver a pintar.  
  
Y ahí mismo, con su cuerpo todavía desnudo, con el teléfono en la mano y con las rodillas en el piso, se dio cuenta de todo lo que se había derrumbado en su vida. Y creyó que fue su culpa.  
  
Por construir castillos en el aire que estaba seguro que en cualquier momento se iban a caer.  
  
No podía aceptarlo, no después de todo lo que había pasado. Volvió a colocar el teléfono en su oreja para exigir o tratar de pedir una explicación lógica, pero solo escuchó un largo tono.  
  
Hikari había colgado  
  
Lo dejó ahí. solo. de nuevo  
  
No podía soportarlo. Las palabras salidas de los labios de la que creyó había llegado a amarlo continuaban rondando por su cabeza negándose a salir de ella.  
  
Y no pudo evitarlo  
  
Una vez mas se suma a la cuenta de todas las veces que había hecho esto ya otras veces en el pasado..  
  
Y lloró  
  
Su corazón estaba increíblemente roto, y a pesar de que todos lo veían como solo un niño inmaduro y tono, no quería decir que las cosas le dolieran menos. Todo el tiempo que había esperado, todas las lágrimas que había derramado no sirvieron de nada ante una persona ajena a los sentimientos.  
  
No le importó cambiarse, ni comer, ni nada. En la misma posición, lloró todo un día, hasta que se dio cuenta de que esa no era la respuesta ni la cura para aliviar su pena y su dolor. Esa, esa fue la primera vez que Daisuke se lo prometió a si mismo:  
  
'Nunca mas.'  
  
~~ Fin flash back ~~  
  
**Me duelen tus caricias porque noto que tus manos son cristales bajo mis pies. dices que te estoy haciendo daño, que con el paso de los años .me voy haciendo más cruel...**  
  
Y aún así, con la promesa de un corazón roto para aliviar y seguir adelante, no puedo mantenerla. Menos cuando el amor hacia ella seguía creciendo a cada minuto que pasaba por el reloj de su vida. Ni siquiera el hecho de que ella solo había jugado con el, lo hacía guardar el mas mínimo sentimiento de desprecio, rencor y mucho menos odio hacia aquella que solo le interesaba su felicidad ante la de los demás.  
  
Y al parecer, las cosas se repetían de nueva esta noche.  
  
** Y es que yo nunca, creí que te vería remendando mis heridas, con jirones de tu piel.**  
¡Aloha!  
  
¿Qué ondas? Aquí está ya el segundo capítulo que espero haya sido de su agrado, si no, pues ni modo. Hoy no hay muchas notas, el fic se explica solito. La canción se llama Aprendiz (Duh!) y es de Alejandro Sanz.  
  
Ahora, los agradecimientos:  
  
1.-Ramoni, aunque esté enojado conmigo por lo de su primo. Ni modo.  
  
2.-Mi mejor amiga del mundo que la quiero y la adoro, Mimiyyamato, que tonta que tonta es ¡Impúdico! Neta. la voy a poner en uno de estos.  
  
3.- ¡Naye! Si, pues, ¿qué mas esperabas de Daisuke? Además, ¿quien no caería a sus brazos? Y Hikari. pues, luego te daré mi opinión sobre ella.  
  
4.-Tiffany Dincht, que gracias al cielo y a todos los santos, continuó The Sword of Darkness. Amantes del Mimato y del Taiora, ¡léanlo! Ay. que pena que no te guste el Daikari, no sabes cuaaanto me agüita. ¡mahalo mahalini!  
  
5.-L o r e - C h a n, ¡Claro que continúa (Duh!)! Eso si, no estará muy larga la historia, 5 capítulos máximo o algo así, y siiiiii, a ti también. Que pena que no te guste el Daikari. en lo personal, prefiero el Daiken, pero la canción se me hizo perfecta. ¡Gracias por tus comentarios! Ahora si, este es el segundo capítulo y las críticas constructivas son bienvenidas. ¡Mahalo!  
  
6.- Karlo, SÍ, Hikari es lo que dijiste. ¡no es cierto! Es solo parte de la trama.^^  
  
7.- Gaby, gracias, ahora si, aquí está el segundo capítulo, ya no tienes porque golpearme.  
  
8.- Darla, ¡por fin! Yo también amo a Davis! Y el Daikari es geniaaaaalllll!!! La explicación del comportamiento de Hikari. Jajaja, chan chaaaaan. Quizá después. ¡Muchas gracias!  
  
Dejen su review, que soy novata y las criticas constructivas o lo que sea que quieran decir, me ayudan a mejorar o subir mi autoestima. ¡De verdad! En su esquina inferior izquierda hay un rectangulito que dice "Submit review" dale clic en "GO" y chaaaaan. pueden dejar sus valiosas opiniones. ¡Vayan ahí ahora mismo!.  
  
Nos vemos luego, ok??? OK!!!  
  
¡Aloha!  
  
Keep on!  
  
-Taito rocks!  
  
MALEYSIN  
  
~ ~ ^_^ ~ ~  
  
*Keep smiling* 


	3. No me reproches

APRENDIZ  
  
Capítulo III  
Y aun así, con la promesa de un corazón roto para aliviar y seguir adelante, no pudo mantenerla. Menos cuando el amor hacia ella seguía creciendo a cada minuto que pasaba por el reloj de su vida. Ni siquiera el hecho de que ella solo había jugado con el, lo hacía guardar el mas mínimo sentimiento de desprecio, rencor y mucho menos odio hacia aquella que solo le interesaba su felicidad ante la de los demás.  
  
Y al parecer, las cosas se repetían de nuevo esta noche.  
  
Hikari acostaba en el sofá a Daisuke mientras deslizaba su camisa para poder así continuar con el asunto por el que estaba allí.  
  
Motomiya solo sentía humedad y calor sobre su pecho, pero un calor... vacío. Un calor como el que se desata cuando la temperatura sube, el que se siente pegajoso y... incomodo...  
  
¿Incómodo?  
  
No... el amaba a Hikari, con todo su corazón. Habría dado su vida por ella, lo hubiera dejado todo por esa personita que le era tan especial...  
  
¿Hubiera?  
  
Solo había un modo de averiguarlo...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ FLASH BACK ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daisuke, quería mas que nada en este mundo poder olvidar aquella sensación que le habían dejado hacía unos días... ¿Cuantos? Quien sabe... a Daisuke no le importaba nada. Iba a la escuela y dejaba tirado ahí su cuerpo mientras su mente viajaba al pasado y recordaba una y otra vez las palabras de su 'luz'... "Fue solo un acostón..."  
  
¡¡¡NO!!!  
  
¡No había sido solo un acostón!  
  
¡No para el!  
  
Para el había sido la realización de su amor hacia esa personita especial que llenaba su vida, el momento mas esplendoroso y magnífico de su vida... Creyó por un hermoso momento que le amaban de vuelta del modo que el siempre había soñado e imaginado, incluso un poco mas...  
  
Pero como todo en su vida, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad; y demasiado doloroso como para ser mentira...  
  
Daisuke regresaba de su entrenamiento de soccer, donde para variar, lo habían reprendido por no estar '100%' en la práctica. Su entrenador se encargó de hacer su carga un poco mas pesada, pero a este punto, a el ya nada le importaba. Solo quería tirarse en su cama, cerrar los ojos y no despertar nunca más.  
  
Introdujo la llave por la cerradura, lentamente le dio vuelta y el 'clic' de abierto se escuchó. Abrió la puerta, y justo cuando estaba a punto de adentrarse a su departamento sintió dos manitas tocar su cintura...  
  
Se congeló  
  
El tiempo se paró en ese mismo momento. No necesitaba voltearse para ver quien estaba a sus espaldas, recordaba su tacto tan vívidamente que no era necesario nada más...  
  
Era Hikari  
  
Las pequeñas manos de la chica se deslizaron por la atlética cintura del futbolista para cerrar el abrazo en el abdomen de este.  
  
Motomiya se erizó al sentir el rostro de su querida Hikari hundirse en su espalda, su respiración calmada y cálida le hicieron tensarse un poco. No tenía idea de porque ella se había presentado a su casa, mucho menos, del porque lo tenía así...  
  
-Te extrañé Dai-chan...  
  
Los ojos del mencionado se abrieron en sorpresa... ¿Como que lo había extrañado? ¿Qué pasó con 'Solo fue un acostón?'. Él era incapaz de moverse ante la incertidumbre que su situación ocasionaba. El de verdad la amaba, ¿por qué ella era tan mala con el?  
  
Hikari se desesperó un poco del silencio por parte del joven al que abrazaba. Lo soltó y se puso delante de el. Le regaló una sonrisa y lo tomó de la mano para encaminarlo dentro de la casa. Daisuke no hizo mas que seguirla dentro, sin siquiera emitir ningún sonido.  
  
La chica lo sentó en el sofá, y se colocó al lado del aún atónito chico. El joven Motomiya de verdad no entendía ni una sola cosa que pasaba.  
  
Primero llega Hikari, pasa la mejor noche de su vida junto con su ser amado; después se marcha sin siquiera decir adiós, dejándolo solo en su desnudez; luego, tratando de arreglar las cosas, le habla por teléfono y le dice que 'Solo fue un acostón'; y ahora, llega Hikari a decirle que lo había extrañado...  
  
Daisuke no tenía ni idea de cual era su sentimiento más fuerte: dolor o confusión. Las cosas estaban demasiado revueltas en su cabeza como para darse cuenta de lo que la chica de la luz hacía con su cuerpo inmóvil.  
  
Cuando algo de lucidez alumbró su mente, pudo sentir los brazos de la joven aferrados a su cintura, sus labios succionando su cuello, su lengua sintiendo la piel bronceada del joven, y sus dientes mordiéndolo suavemente.  
  
La confusión regresa  
  
¿Qué intentaba la chica?  
  
No sabía porque ella engañaba a Takeru así; no sabía porque fue a buscarlo la primera vez; no sabía porque lo había hecho sentir tan miserable, rechazado y usado como nunca en su vida; No sabía porque había regresado a buscarlo, pero se estaba dando una idea...  
  
Las manos de Hikari se deslizaron a la camisa de Dai desabotonando lentamente uno por uno los botones que estorbaban en el camino que ya había explorado una vez antes... Ojos chocolate solo observaban con incredulidad a ojos miel mientras su camisa es totalmente removida.  
  
La confusión era extrema. Las cosas, palabras e imágenes daban vuelta por su cabeza a velocidad inimaginable.  
  
¿Qué pensar?  
  
¿Qué sentir?  
  
¿Qué hacer?  
  
Un recuerdo vívido y claro emergió de los tantos otros que rondaban en la cabeza del ex-líder de los chicos elegidos. El dolor, el frío y la desesperación que sintió cuando se encontró solo en una cama donde había amado sin ataduras al ser que tanta fascinación le causaba.  
  
No quería sentir eso de nuevo.  
  
Definitivamente no...  
  
Pero...  
  
¿Cómo pelear contra el sentimiento que te ha acechado por tantos años?  
  
Con las pequeñas fuerzas que encontró de alguna parte de su cuerpo, alejó suavemente la liviana presión que se encontraba sobre el.  
  
-Hikari... yo... no...  
  
La joven Yagami presionó su dedo índice sobre los labios del joven Motomiya haciéndolo callar.  
  
Daisuke no sabía si ceder o no  
  
No quería tener esos sentimientos recorriéndolo por dentro al sentir las manos de Hikari deslizarse de su rostro a su pecho, acariciándolo hambrientamente y recorriendo con sus ojos el atlético torso de su ahora ya 'amante'.  
  
¿Cómo resistirse?  
  
Ahí estaba de nuevo la cuestión, no quería volver a sentir el dolor causado la vez que esto había sucedido. Quería en lugar, estar seguro que los sentimientos de culpa y abandono no regresarían y serían reemplazados por seguridad, compañía y cariño, pero de nuevo, ¿quién se lo aseguraba?  
  
-No te dejaré esta vez Dai-chan...  
  
Hikari alzó su mirada fogosa para encontrarse con una de sorpresa. ¿Acaso leía los pensamientos?, Daisuke de verdad estaba sorprendido. Pero sus dudas estaban disipadas ahora, ya no había nada que pudiera detenerlo de disfrutar el placer que la pequeña Kari le brindaba.  
  
Algo renació dentro de él, algo bastante similar a la primera vez que la hizo suya. La pasión empezó a fluir por su cuerpo de nuevo, explotando en sus labios y dirigiéndolos hacia los de su amada.  
  
Esta vez el calor y los movimientos de sus cuerpos, fueron extremadamente como el fuego: ardientes, inextinguibles, rápidos y sofocantes. La pasión que desbordaban con cada segundo que pasaba llenaba el departamento completamente por una atmósfera ahogadora, abrumadora. Los dos jóvenes se deshacían el uno contra el otro, comiéndose a besos, quemándose con manos ardientes, mordiendo con dientes hambrientos, sintiendo sus corazones casi salir de sus pechos para encontrarse.  
  
Daisuke por fin pudo sentir algo en los besos de Hikari, se sentían desesperados y ansiosos. Para el bastaba, quizá no le amaba, pero las cosas tenían un empiezo y este parecía ser el suyo.  
  
Hikari llegaría a amarlo, eso lo tenía seguro.  
  
Cuando por fin sus movimientos cesaron y sus cuerpos pudieron descansar el uno junto al otro, Motomiya se acurrucó de nuevo entre los senos de Hikari, y sintió los labios de la que estaba seguro era ahora su luz, besar sus cabellos. Bienestar se apoderó de él al recibir esa tierna muestra de afecto; sonrió, y con ese bienestar y esa sonrisa, se quedó dormido entre el pecho y piernas de su amada.  
  
Le faltó entre sueños el calor de su amada. Recordó lo que había pasado la última vez, en su primer encuentro, y una sensación de desesperación y dolor punzante empezó a recorrerlo. Se despertó súbitamente solo para encontrar el lugar al lado de su cama vacío. Se levantó y corrió frenéticamente a buscarla, ¡no podía hacerle esto! ¡no de nuevo! no podría soportarlo...  
  
Llegó a la cocina y entró desesperadamente. Su rostro lleno de incertidumbre y agonía, se reemplazó por un suspiro de alivio al ver a su amor sentado en el comedor comiendo.  
  
Una sonrisa se asomó por los labios de Daisuke, Hikari había cumplido, se había quedado hasta la mañana. El dolor punzante de su pecho desapareció y se calmó. Vio a la chica sentada ahí y un lindo sentimiento recorrió su cuerpo.  
  
-Hika-chan, me hiciste desayuno.  
  
Hikari frunció suavemente el ceño al momento en que dirigía su mirada a su desayuno y luego a Daisuke.  
  
-Uhm... en realidad no... Te haría algo pero me tengo que ir.  
  
La mirada soñadora de Daisuke se esfumó, pero el desayuno no le importaba, Hikari le había prometido quedarse y ahora le decía que se tenía que ir.  
  
-Hikari, amor, me dijiste que te quedarías...  
  
-¿En serio?  
  
-No... ¿no lo recuerdas?  
  
-Uhm... si ya lo recuerdo, pero me quedé toda la noche, ¿no es suficiente?  
  
¿No es suficiente?  
  
¡¿No es suficiente?!  
  
¡¡¡NO!!!  
  
¡Claro que no es suficiente! ¿Que había pasado con el beso que Daisuke había soñado que recibiría en la mañana al ver a su amor despertar? ¿Con los finos brazos que sentiría a su alrededor cuando abriera sus ojos? ¿Con el "te amo" que había esperado decir cuando Hikari se acurrucara en su pecho? ¡Nada de eso había sucedido! Daisuke volvió a sentir el dolor punzante en su pecho de nuevo mientras la mirada de Hikari no mostraba nada mas que incomodidad al sentir el silencio de Daisuke crecer cada vez mas.  
  
-Bueno, ya no importa, me voy.  
  
Hikari salió de la cocina sin siquiera darle un beso de despedida, ni un abrazo, ni un roce de sus brazos al pasar a su lado, ni siquiera una mirada.  
  
Nada  
  
Nada de nuevo  
  
¿Qué podía esperar ahora?  
  
-¡Ah! Gracias Daisuke  
  
Hikari dejó el departamento con estas últimas palabras que calaron hasta los huesos a Daisuke.  
  
Gracias  
  
Gracias... ¿por qué? ¿por acostarse con ella, por no reclamarle, por dejarla jugar con él, por amarla, por dedicarle su vida completa a su existencia?  
  
No....  
  
No puede estar pasando de nuevo, ¡no otra vez! Daisuke no podía concebir en el que parecía su mundo desinteresado, el terremoto por el que había sido sacudido. El no merecía esto, ¡de verdad que no! ¿Qué mal había hecho?  
  
¿Acaso era pecado amarla como nunca antes pudo amar a nadie?  
  
¿Acaso estaba mal corresponderle cuando ella le buscaba?  
  
¿Acaso era incorrecto solo buscar la felicidad?  
  
¿Acaso era tan desgraciado que lo único que podía haber en su vida era desdicha?  
  
¿Acaso... era acaso que no valía nada...?  
  
¡¡¡NO!!!  
  
¡No podía ser eso! ¡El valía mucho! Valía tanto que Hikari había ido a buscarlo, dos veces.  
  
Entonces, ¿por qué ella se empeñaba en hacerlo sufrir? El no hacia mas que amarla, quererla y adorarla con cada centímetro de su cuerpo, cada espacio de su mente y vida, ella era todo para el ¿por qué ella no podía verlo?  
  
¡¿Qué no sentía su dolor?!  
  
¡¿Qué significaban para ella las lágrimas deslizando por sus mejillas?! ¿q...qué significaba el para ella?  
  
No era nada.  
  
La escena se volvía a repetir:  
  
Daisuke solo... desnudo cuerpo, desnuda alma, roto corazón, rotas esperanzas, amargas lágrimas, amargas palabras, destrozado futuro, destrozado amor, muerta ilusión, muerta vida...  
  
En su vida ya no había nada si su todo se había marchado llevándose todo con ella.  
  
~~~~ Fin Flash Back ~~~~  
  
Hikari corría sus finos dedos por el cabello de Daisuke al momento su boca trabajaba en el cuello de este.  
  
El moreno abrió los ojos y observó a la chica encima de el. Era muy hermosa, sus cabellos lacios eran tan suaves como su piel, se asemejaban a los pétalos de las rosas; sus ojos del color de la miel, parecidos en su brillo y dulzura; sus labios carmín y su rostro angelical eran probablemente sus principales características.  
  
Parecía un ser divino bajado del cielo  
  
Un ángel que ardía en fuegos pasionales que desquitaba en Daisuke. Eran tanto el contraste, que era difícil no encontrar fascinante a esa mujer. Pero esa no era la Hikari de la que él se había enamorado.  
  
El amaba a la 'luz', no al 'fuego'. Motomiya se había enamorado de aquella de la sonrisa cálida y amigable, de esa expresión de confianza y sinceridad, de la que brillaba con su sola presencia, la amiga que te ofrecía su mano; esta no era su Hikari; esa sonrisa de fogosidad, la expresión de deseo puro de su rostro, la que arde de pasión al contacto con su piel, la amiga que le ofreció su cuerpo.  
  
Esa Hikari no le gustaba  
  
Y por más que la amara, no iba a dejar que la historia se repitiera. Hoy, iba a tomar las riendas de esa enfermiza 'relación' e iba a comprobar y poner a prueba sus sentimientos.  
  
Hoy, las cosas iban a cambiar.  
¡Aloha!  
  
Ahora si estuvo bien largo el capítulo.  
  
Las gracias:  
  
Tiffany Dincht- Pues, ¡necesito hablar contigo! Tengo tantas cosas que decirte amiga. ¡A ver cuando, ¿no?! Pues ya ves, quiero tanto a Hikari, que la hago toda dulce e inocente. Si claro, y Michael Jackson es blanco natural. Y si, ya se, pobre Takeru, pero ahorita estoy taaaan traumada con el Takori y el Taikeru, que igual y los pongo juntos ^_^ Uno nunca sabe.  
  
Darla- La Mosca Tete - ¡Claro! Como Clear Skies suele decir, Debra *es* la reina de ff.net. ¡Sus fics son geniales! Y Bittersweet simphony es definitivamente una obra maestra. Es mas, si te fijas en mi lista de fics, estoy haciendo la traducción de uno de los fics de Clear Skies que se llama "Torn", léelo ¡está genial! Y esté capítulo está *bastante* largo, espero que estés feliz.  
  
Lore-chan - *Sé* que siempre tienes tiempo para leer mis fics, y *aprecio* que me critiques *tanto*, aunque para este fic no me has dado ninguna crítica.. ¡Wow! Hasta se me hace extraño. ¡No te preocupes! Tus comentarios me ayudan muuucho, aunque en el otro fic no lo demuestre. ¡Mahalo!  
  
Ahora si, todos aquellos que *no* han dejado sus reviews todavía, ¡están a tiempo! Ya saben que si le dan clic al cuadrito que dice "Go", ¡pueden dejar su valiosa opinión! Además, pueden participar en el desarrollo del fic, si quieren que Davis quede con Kari, ¡díganlo! O si quieren que T.k. quede con Tai o Iori, ¡También! ^_^  
  
¡Adosín!  
  
Keep on!  
  
-Taito rocks!  
  
MALEYSIN ~~^_^~~ *Keep smiling* 


End file.
